


Rock Around the Clock

by addledwalrus



Series: Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Big Brothers, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Dancing, Dating, Female Friendship, Gen, Harassment, Little Sisters, Plans For The Future, Sibling Bonding, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Betty attends a sockhop with her brother.





	Rock Around the Clock

**1955**

_"Dear Santa, I don't care much for material gifts this year. What I would really appreciate is for Jerry to go steady with me."_

Betty tucked away the wishful thought as soon as her name was called from outside the room. She quickly finished admiring her own reflection and hurried into the hall to meet her brother James, whom was dressed in a freshly ironed shirt and coat.

"You...you look handsome..." She muttered without thinking while staring into his baby blue eyes. He frowned and cleared his throat before taking her gently by the arm.

"I'm doing you a big favor, you know. Taking you to a sock hop when our parents think we're going carolling."

"Oh, loosen up, James. We're already being good by promising to come home by nine."

"When will you stop being such a handful?"

"When I meet the right boy. Can we go now please?"

"Alright..."

* * *

Betty removed her pink shoes upon entering the building and scanned around for familiar faces until she noticed her classmate Judith Walters.

The other girl stepped out from the crowd to greet her with a hug before they accompanied each other on the way to find refreshments.

Judith began to talk excitedly about see patients at the local hospital, a subject that never failed to bore Betty out of her wits.

"Really, Judy? That's the sort of thing you find fun?"

"It's not about the fun, Betty. Helping people in need just makes me feel...fulfilled."

"Well, I guess you should go straight to being a housewife. _I_ on the other hand, have other plans to follow through with first."

"Like what? Losing your girlhood to Jerry?"

"Judith!"

"It's alright. I'm just-"

Judith failed to finish her sentence as a tall figure suddenly snuck up and grabbed her from behind. She screamed and Betty instantly recognized the newcomer as Ross Thompson, a boy whom despite being rather good looking, was also reputed to be quite a sleazeball and member of a newly formed street gang.

Thinking fast, Betty grabbed her drink and dumped it over his head so that he would let Judith go. It worked and he broke away with a stunned expression before scurrying off in embarassment.

"I...I think I'll just go on home now. I don't feel like dancing anymore..." Judith said quietly once it seemed like Ross wouldn't be bothering them again.

"So soon? I've only just met you."

"Well, you can have fun by yourself..."

Judith left Betty's side and headed straight for the exit, prompting her to disappointedly wonder why the evening wasn't going as planned.

It became apparent that Jerry was nowhere in sight and she sat down to silently curse her bad luck.

* * *

James decided to leave the car and enter the building when his paranoia became too much to bear.

He found Betty miserably sitting alone by a wall and set out to get her attention by also taking off his shoes and performing the goofiest dance he could think off.

She noticed and cracked a smile at his uncoordinated movements, before he dropped the act and took her by the hand so that they could finally let loose together.


End file.
